Louise's Great Aventures
by EvilLydia
Summary: It was never Louise's dream to work in a restaurant for the rest of her life, so she decided to take her life into her own hands.
1. Well, that was a little awkward

Chapter 1 - Well, this is a little awkward

The sound of the gunshot was followed by the sound of the gun falling to the floor. Louise didn't expect to kill anyone, this wasn't how tonight was suppose to go.

She had left home on her 14th birthday. It wasn't something that she had planned on, it just happened. She had always had a temper and on that day it had gotten the best of her. She didn't know what she was going to do or where she was going to go.

The first place that she went to was Mr. Fischoder. She felt like she knew enough about him to take advantage of the situation. He did agree to let her stay, under the condition that she did some odd jobs for him. 'Nothing really, just some little stuff'. He promised that he wouldn't tell anyone that she was there as long as she didn't tell anyone what she was doing. 'No reason'. She felt like Felix didn't want her there but he didn't live in the house so she didn't have to worry about him.

For some reason, he gave her a gun. He told her that she didn't need it but just in case anything should happen... But nothing was going to happen.

Just a couple of days after she left her parents came to Mr. Fischoder's house to look for her. He did a really bad job of lying to them but he was weird enough that it worked. From the window in her new room she could see Felix climbing down from his tree house as her parents were leaving. She loaded up the giant slingshot in Mr. Fischoder's widow's walk with the first thing she could find and fired at him, knocking him down before he could tell on her.

She didn't miss her family... well maybe a little bit. Her family was so weird but that was what made them special and fun. She used to have fun doing dangerous things with her siblings but this was OK too. She was free now though. She could do anything she wanted to, she lived by her own rules.

She didn't think that Mr. Fischoder was going to keep her hiding spot a secret for very long so she needed to think about what she was going to do after this. She was surprised when she had finished her first job he handed her a huge stack of bills. She had never had this much money in her life.

New plan. She was just going to stay here until she had enough money to move out on her own. At this rate, it wasn't going to take very long.

At first the jobs weren't very hard, just collecting things from people, money or sometimes some weird objects like vases and stuff. Most people were cooperative with her, they knew why she was there and who she was working for. This time was different. He had fought back, he didn't have the money that she needed to collect. She thought that he was going to kill her and so she shot.

With a deep, shaky breath she left his home. She didn't think that anyone was going to come in here; she was pretty sure that he lived alone. She didn't know what to do.

She nearly ran all the way home... well, Mr. Fischoder's house. Her hand was shaking as she tried to put the key in the lock. It took her much longer than she wanted it too. She slammed the door, forgetting to lock it behind her. She ran up the stairs and was heading to her room when a sleepy Mr. Fischoder stood in her way with a really old gun pointed in her face.

"Mr... Mr. Fischoder... I didn't mean to... I- he was" she was stumbling over her own words. "Hush now, Belcher child," come to my room. She had never gone into his room before, for obvious reasons, but today was a little too crazy for her. Not that she thought that he would actually do anything but better safe than sorry.

He led her to his gothic style room. He sat on the bed and she sat next to him. He took a breath before saying, "Now tell me everything." She told him what happened in as much detail as she could.

"Hm," he nodded, "I see. Don't worry, I'll take care of it for you." He patted her knee. "You just go and lay down and let me take care of this." Slowly she made her way back to her room, leaving the awkward old man to himself.

When she got back to her room she tried to lay down but was still a little too jittery. She got up and started walking around the room. She couldn't help but think about everything that had happened. She suspected that he had planned that from the beginning. It was no secret that Mr. Fischoder had some illegal dealings but she didn't think that he would set her up like that. Or maybe he would. The question was, why would he have her kill him and not hire someone more professional.

She bit her lip as she looked out her window. She wished that she couldn't see Kevin's treehouse but there it was, just across the lawn, ruining her view. It was never _her_ dream to work in a restaurant for the rest of her life. When she was younger she liked to imagine herself as a cool secret agent that killed when she needed to but it didn't feel like this.


	2. Well, let's take the next step

Chapter 2 - Well, Let's Take the Next Step

In the weeks that followed, Mr. Fischoder made sure that she kept a low profile. He didn't sent her on very many jobs and those that he did were simple and discreet. He had once described what he was doing as 'cleaning up her mess' while they were eating dinner, although that didn't happen very often.

Most of the time they ate dinner separately, mostly because he was too busy to eat with her. Although, sometimes he would have company over and he instructed her to stay out of the way so she ate in her room. When she first got there she thought that eating alone was fun, that she wouldn't have to share anything but not anymore.

She growled at herself, it was time to stop thinking like that. She didn't need them anymore. She was on her own and that was that.

Here she was bored. She wanted more adventure, more work, more... something. All she did is these little tasks and came home. It was frustrating not really talking to anyone and she was lonely. She clenched her fists, stood with determination, and walked down the stairs to where she was sure he would be.

Sure enough, he was in his basement, working on one of his little models. "Mr. Fischoder," she said to his back. "Hm?" he answered, never losing focus on what he was doing. "I need to talk to you."

"What is it, Belcher Child?" He replied, still not looking at her. He had never called her by her name. It was always 'Belcher Child'. She had always thought that she would leave that name behind someday but she wasn't sure what she would call herself. Every now and then she would play around with some names but she hadn't found one that really stuck with her yet.

"I'm ready for more. Give me something harder, I'll show you what I can really do." She demanded.

He stopped what he was doing and turned to her thoughtfully. "Well," he drawled out, "I was going to wait to you to gain some experience but there is something that you _could_ do..."

She crossed her arms and waited for him to continue. "Are you willing to travel?" he inquired. She grinned broadly, "I thought you'd never ask."

He seemed pleased with her enthusiastic answer. "Good. I have a little business venture out west and I was thinking that you could... help with some of the more troubling tasks. Since you're so young you can shadow one of my other employees."

Louise nodded, "That's fine. He better be able to keep up with me." Mr. Fischoder smiled and arched his fingers, "Oh, don't worry about that, Belcher Child, Mr. Thompson has been with me for years. You should be the one worried about keeping up." "Oh," she replied, raising her voice, "I'm not worried, he should be worried."

They were each trying to stare each other down for several silent moments before Mr. Fischoder relaxed his body language. "Well, I'll be giving Mr. Thompson a call tonight. I expect you to be packed by tomorrow."

The next morning, Louise found herself on a flight to somewhere in the middle of Missouri, somewhere she never thought that she would go. She had expected to be sitting next to a crying baby or a snoring man or maybe someone that just wouldn't shut up, like you would see in movies, but the flight was nice and the people that sat next to her were quiet and kept to themselves.

Just after the plane took off she unfolded the newspaper she had picked up before she left. Gene's goofy face covered the front page. Her family had put on a show and Gene was noticed by someone famous. She smiled at them. She wished now, more then ever, that she hadn't gotten rid of her hat. She missed it, but she was a different person now.

She stared at the picture of the restaurant. Past her weirdo siblings and eccentric mother, her father stood behind the counter with that same tired annoyed look on his face that he always had when the rest of them did something that embarrassed him. She smiled until she saw Kuchi Kopi sitting on the window looking into the kitchen. Besides that was a missing poster with her face on it.

It made her sad. They missed her a lot. She wasn't going back, ever.

She tried to lay her head back and sleep for the rest of the trip but couldn't quite get to sleep. She tried to think about who this Mr. Thompson might be but she couldn't stop thinking about her family. She really wished her brother got the music deal that he deserved and her sister found someone as weird as she was to go out with and that her family's restaurant became as successful as it should be.

She felt like she didn't give any of them a good goodbye. They would be ok, all of them. Andy and Ollie probably had a new best friend less then a week after she left.

When the plane arrived on the ground she was one of the last to get off the plane. As curious as she was, she didn't want to look too eager. She wanted this guy to take her seriously.

As she went to go get her luggage she looked around for anyone that might be looking for her but she didn't see anyone. She rolled her one suitcase out the door and looked around. There were people taking taxis but no one was waiting for her.

Plopping down on a bench, she took out the phone she had recently bought and turned it on. She had turned it off for the flight but, since she didn't know what direction she should be heading, she thought that Mr. Fischoder would give her an address or phone number or something.

As the phone lit up, there were several little bings, indicating that she had a bunch of messages. Most of them were emails from the new email that she had set up but there was one text message. It was from a number she didn't recognize. It was an address.

Well, there was her direction. She flagged down a taxi and started on her next great adventure.


End file.
